The invention adapted to affect the transportation of egg in the uterine tube may help women to avoid pregnancy by preventing the egg to reach the sperm or even to make it easier to get pregnant by withholding the egg in the best part of the uterine tube for up to 12 hours or affect the flow of the sperm. Many women have difficulties getting pregnant. Old age when trying to get pregnant with lower fertility rate is one main reason.
Artificial insemination is one way to promote pregnancy and this way has increased dramatically the last few years. However, this method is not always easy and safe and is furthermore very expensive, particularly when repeated, which often is the case.
Although uterus is prepared to receive an embryo for approximately three days it seems that the right timing is of outmost importance when fertility goes down.
Contraceptive drugs may cause blood clots and other serious complications. A safer more permanent but still adjustable device has an important role to fill.